


For Something Pure And True

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 慢速更新, 繁體中文, 自我流翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Steve和Loki開始了一段新生活，但新生的祕密和舊時的敵人代表著一切並非一帆風順。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Something Pure And True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169449) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 

> 本來是慢慢發在隨緣再一口氣更新到AO3，現在改為在AO3慢慢更新。

他們在新家安頓下來的幾個月後，Steve邀請復仇者全員辦了一個喬遷派對。Loki花了那天下午一大半的時間準備派對食物，整個空間瀰漫著誘人的食物香氣。  
  
Tony和Pepper是最早到的，他歡迎他們進屋，親吻Pepper的臉頰，並幫她把大衣掛到衣架上。  
  
「我喜歡你對這房子做的改造，」Tony看了看四周後發表評論。「比較沒那麼多血，比較沒那麼像恐怖屋，是一大改善。」  
  
Pepper的表情不能再更尷尬了。「Tony！」  
  
Steve只是翻了個白眼接過他們帶來的蘇格蘭威士忌。  
  
「好像有什麼聞起來很讚的東西。」Tony閉上眼睛深深吸氣。  
  
「都是Loki的功勞，他連試吃都不讓我試。」Steve把他們領到壁爐附近坐下來。  
  
Bruce在他們之後出現，有些侷促地送出一盆有紫色花瓣的蘭花，Steve知道Loki會喜歡的。Clint和Natasha一起。Clint帶了一手啤酒，Natasha則是一瓶伏特加。他們看起來沒有Bruce那麼尷尬，但只是因為他們是復仇者裡最擅長擺出撲克臉的兩個人。Thor和Jane是最後到達的。Thor一隻手抱著一個小木桶，臉上是大大的笑容。  
  
「我帶了Asgard的蜜酒。」他朗聲宣告。  
  
「終於。」Clint朝Thor揮手。「Cap，快告訴我你這裡最大的杯子在哪裡。」  
  
「等晚餐後。」Steve阻止他。「至少先吃點菜再喝那東西。」  
  
Steve幫Loki把一盤又一盤的料理端到餐桌上。擺好餐桌後，他倒了葡萄酒並請所有人來到餐桌落坐。Loki脫下圍裙前輕啄了下Steve的唇。這讓他有些驚訝，在搬家後他們開始接吻，但從沒有在其他人面前這麼做過。  
  
「我不知道這些是什麼料理，」Tony一邊做下一邊說著。「但我想把它們全都嗑下去。」  
  
「這些菜看起來都棒極了，Loki。」Pepper的讚美方式則優雅了一點。  
  
接下來的幾分鐘，對話都集中在誰要吃哪道菜還有該怎麼取菜。Steve注意著每個人的盤子，確保他們每道料理都有吃到。他不知道所有菜的名字，但從餐桌上的安靜他可以知道自己不是唯一讚嘆Loki手藝的人。等所有人都吃飽了，Steve告訴Clint啤酒杯在哪裡，然後和Loki一起整理餐桌把餐具放進洗碗機裡。  
  
「晚餐太完美了。」他握住Loki的手，心裡仍想著晚餐前的那個吻，猜測著它的意義。  
  
「等他們都回去了。」Loki轉過頭吻上Steve，一會兒後他微微張開嘴加深了這個吻。  
  
Steve最高興的是，Loki越來越常開口說話了。他不知道是因為他們終於有自己的空間或只是巧合，但他真的很想念Loki的聲音也很高興能比以往更常聽見。  
  
Loki慢慢結束了這個吻，但僅離開一個吐息的距離。「我想要做愛。」  
  
Steve的心跳停了一拍。「我們可以。」  
  
「嘿！愛情鳥！」Tony從樓下大喊。「在你們開始太過熱情之前，我們要開喝魔法蜜酒了喔！」  
  
「我們應該下樓了。」Steve吻了他一下。「做好交際。」又一個吻。他完全不想停下。「這是我們主辦的派對。」  
  
他喜歡說出_我們_這個詞的感覺。  
  
Steve把額頭靠向Loki的。「晚一點。」  
  
「晚一點。」Loki溫柔地回應。  
  
Loki率先退開，打開洗碗機的開關。他握住Steve的手，把他拉到廚房平台的邊緣。有一瞬間，Steve不敢肯定他要做什麼。然後Loki抱住他，張開羽翼。比起飛翔，這更像是單純的滑翔，而這是在被蜈蚣抓住後Loki第一次這麼做，Steve不希望太快結束。  
  
等到每個人手裡都有一杯蜜酒，他們圍著壁爐坐成一圈，靠枕和坐墊是暫時的座椅。Clint的頭枕著Natasha的大腿，一隻手抱著大杯的蜜酒。對話斷斷續續，間或夾雜著笑聲。一段時間後，Steve提議玩桌遊，然後去找一個適合的遊戲。他和Loki常常玩，但有些遊戲還是要超過兩個人才好玩。  
  
等他找出一個覺得大家可能會喜歡的遊戲回到壁爐前，Loki也從廚房端出兩大碗甜點。Thor把每個人的杯子倒滿蜜酒。  
  
Steve坐到地上，打開遊戲包裝盒，一邊拿出配件一邊解釋遊戲規則。照這情勢，可能沒多久大家就會醉醺醺了，但他想這樣還是一樣好玩的。在Thor的堅持下Steve也喝了蜜酒，並稱讚它的滋味。他覺得自己的指尖好像感覺到一陣麻癢，但也就只有這樣而已。  
  
「聽說有人找到Abomination了。」Tony皺眉盯著手中的牌突然開口。「在阿拉斯加的某個地方。」  
  
「好極了，我討厭阿拉斯加。見鬼的都是雪。」Clint試著偷看Natasha的牌，卻只讓自己頭上挨了一下打。  
  
「我可沒說大醜怪是被完整找到。」  
  
Steve用眼角餘光看向Loki，但他的表情完全看不出他是不是記得Abomination。  
  
  
「至少牠從我們的牌桌上退下了。」Tony充滿樂觀地補上這句話。  
  
「然後外面還有比牠更可怕的東西在遊蕩。我以為除了浩克沒有其他人能讓牠受到一絲損傷。有任何靈感知道是誰做的嗎？」  
  
Tony聳了下肩，把骰子遞給Pepper。「他們把牠冷凍在一個大箱子裡。有幾個守衛看著。沒有任何活著的人能說出發生了什麼事，那裡只剩下雪和血跡。」  
  
「你怎麼知──」Natasha打住自己，丟給Tony一個警告的目光。「不要再駭進SHIELD的系統，Tony。」  
  
Tony咧嘴笑著抓過一塊點心。「這是我的工作啊。而且，Fury對這個消息的處理方式根本是朝我丟下歡迎紅毯耶。」  
  
夜晚漸漸變深。Steve往每個人手裡各塞進一杯水，就連Thor也不放過，然後往壁爐裡放進更多木頭。幾輪遊戲後，所有人不是太醉就是太累到無法繼續玩下去。Jane靠在Thor身邊閉上了眼睛。  
  
「順便一提，謝謝你的羽毛。」Clint的聲音有些模糊。「它們很好用。」  
  
「羽毛？」Steve問。  
  
「他給了我幾根羽毛，好用來做成弓箭。」Clint說的好像這樣就能解釋所有事情。「硬的那幾根難切的要命，但用來做箭頭真是不錯。我借了幾個你的……那些傢伙……Tony。」  
  
Tony揚起眉毛越過玻璃杯看向他。「傢伙不是科學用詞，Barton。」  
  
Bruce輕笑出聲。「原來那些鑽石刀片是被拿去這麼用啊。」Tony狠狠嗆了一口水。  
  
Steve低頭看向躺在自己大腿邊的Loki，他的表情平靜，沒有洩漏出任何訊息。Steve的手落在一邊翅膀上，輕輕摩娑著羽毛。Loki的雙眼顫抖著閉上。  
  
因為各種情緒的交錯讓他胸口發緊。對他來說，看起來微不足道的小事才是至關重要的。那些Loki做過的微不足道的小事；在大樓裡烤餅乾、送Clint羽毛讓他製作弓箭，甚至準備晚宴讓復仇者全員都來到他們的新家。想再次和他有身體上的親密行為只是錦上添花。他眼前的的景像模糊了一點。  
  
「好了孩子們，」Tony有點腳步不穩地站起身。「我真的年紀大到不能熬夜到太晚了。」  
  
Pepper趕緊抓過手提包。「我來叫計程車。」  
  
「謝謝你們來，這對我真的充滿意義。」Steve希望他們沒有看到自己眼裡的淚水。  
  
「在做S和M開頭的事時不要太過火啊。」Tony眨了下眼，在Pepper輕叱他一聲時笑出來。  
  
Steve沒有起身一一和大家道別，但他們似乎也很了解他現在的心情。Thor還留下來，他的視線長長地停在Loki身上。  
  
「他看起來很快樂，和你在一起的時候。」Thor悄聲開口。  
  
「我覺得他是的，我希望他是。」Steve的手指輕輕梳著Loki的頭髮。  
  
「我都聽到了。」Loki的語氣充滿挖苦，他張開眼睛。「你也過得開心嗎，哥哥？」  
  
Thor低頭看向Jane，微笑著。「我很幸福。我想念我們的故鄉，但Midgard現在也是我的家了。」他抬起頭。「能聽到你的聲音真好，Loki。」  
  
Loki沉默了一陣，然後坐起身，雙手抱著膝蓋。「是Frigga保護了我的心智。」  
  
「她去找你？」  
  
「也許一切只是我的想像。」Loki吞了口口水，幾乎是不自覺地靠向Steve。「很有可能只是一個夢。」  
  
Steve握住他的手。「你現在安全了。」Loki已經有幾個禮拜沒再作惡夢，但它們仍然會出現的。  
  
「你還記得那棵梣樹嗎？」Loki的語氣輕快。  
  
Thor笑開。「當然，還有那艘它後來變成的船。」  
  
「Yggdrasill。」Loki的笑容滿是喜愛。「我們那時真是年幼啊。」他轉過手掌，研究著自己的指甲。「你還記得小時候你對父親發過的誓言嗎？你承諾要獵捕所有的霜巨人然後處死他們。」  
  
「Loki。」Thor開口。  
  
Loki打斷他。「我記得的。」  
  
「我那時什麼都不知道。」  
  
Loki搖頭。「我現在了解你不會在乎，就像你根本不在乎我有一對翅膀。我以為你會在意。我以為，」他停下來，輕笑幾聲。「我以為你發現真相之後會追殺我，就像你對我的其他同族人做的那樣。」  
  
「Loki。」Thor的聲音裡滿是心痛。  
  
「現在看起來那一切都沒那麼重要了。」Loki繼續說著，一邊把頭靠上Steve肩膀。「如果我早點知道這其實沒那麼嚴重，也許事情會有不一樣的發展。」  
  
「我們現在就可以讓它們不再相同。」Thor的表情充滿希望。靠在他身邊的Jane動了一下。  
  
「已經不一樣了。」Loki的語氣悲傷。  
  
Steve低頭親了下Loki頭頂，把他抱緊。就連在Loki被蜈蚣組織抓走之前他都沒聽過Loki說這麼多話，他有點想捏一下自己看看是不是在作夢。  
  
他擁著Loki坐在原地，目送Thor抱起Jane離開。等壁爐裡燃燒的木頭只剩一堆閃著紅光的木炭，他放開Loki走去門口鎖上大門。他聽見Loki在廚房移動的聲響，清理著剩下的派對雜物。收拾好散落在壁爐前的杯子和碗，Steve把它們拿到廚房放在流理臺上。  
  
「你還好嗎？」他輕聲問。Loki如此寡言，而他說的那些話也絕對和他被囚禁在蜈蚣組織內的經歷無關。  
  
Loki吐出一口氣，低頭靠著水槽。「蜈蚣記錄著發生在他們洞窟內所有一切，SHIELD的手上有那些錄影。」  
  
Steve的表情有些困惑。他有猜到這件事，但對此沒有太過深思。  
  
「那些影像就是他們允許我待在你身邊的原因。」  
  
「是怎麼回事？」Steve背後泛起一股惡寒。  
  
Loki轉開眼。「蜈蚣提出了一個交易：我的命換你的血。」  
  
「你不…如果你不想說的話，你不一定要說出來。」  
  
深呼吸，Loki終於轉身看向他。「我拒絕了。」  
  
Steve把他拉進懷裡緊緊抱住。這樣一切就合理了。他一直在想為什麼其他人對於他搬出大樓和Loki住在一起這件事沒有過問太多，而且自從把Loki從那座礦坑救出來後一直表現出令人訝異的包容。他親吻著Loki的頸側，深深吸進那裡的皮膚氣息。Loki在他懷裡顫抖著，手指用力掐進Steve的肩膀。  
  
稍微把兩人拉開距離，Steve把蓋住Loki臉龐的髮絲拂開。「要不要去洗個澡上床休息？這主意如何？」  
  
「好極了。」  
  
Steve拉著他走下階梯進去浴室。他慢慢地幫自己和Loki脫掉身上所有衣物。站在蓮蓬頭水柱下，他們不慌不忙地親吻對方愛撫對方。他能察覺到之前從未在Loki身上感覺到的脆弱，這讓他覺得自己被給予了某樣珍貴無比而且易碎的東西。  
  
等兩人都洗好澡擦乾了身體，Loki把頭髮紮成一束辮子，Steve讓Loki先回臥室，他則回到樓下關掉所有燈光，確定壁爐的火已經完全熄滅。  
  
當他回到臥室，Loki已經坐在床上等著他，一絲不掛地。他手上的酒杯裝的不是葡萄酒而是蜜酒。Steve不發一語地繞到Loki背後，他伸出手溫柔地撫上Loki的翅膀，沿著邊緣慢慢往上然後往下滑過羽毛。他感覺到Loki在他手下的輕微顫抖。  
  
「這樣子你有什麼感覺？」  
  
「很難用言語描述。」  
  
「是舒服的感覺嗎？」  
  
「是。」Loki遲疑了一下才回答。  
  
「你從來不讓我碰它們。從前那時。」Steve對於提起他們的過去不太安心，感覺它仍是個應該避開的話題。  
  
Loki轉身，Steve往後退了一些以免被翅膀打到。Loki把已經空了的酒杯放到床邊桌上，打開最上層的抽屜拿出一瓶潤滑液。慢慢地，他往前靠向Steve把他壓到床上。「你對我的翅膀一直充滿熱愛。」他說著一邊沿著Steve胸膛落下一串親吻。  
  
Steve感覺一股熱意在下腹聚集，陰莖因為興奮開始慢慢堅硬。「它們很美麗。」  
  
Loki坐在他的雙腿間，彎曲他的膝蓋讓它們張得更開。他吹在Steve陰莖上的呼吸讓他驚跳了一下。  
  
「Loki。」他伸出手穿過Loki的頭髮輕輕抓住。他還能思考的那一部份想著如果他們真的做愛了，他會因此碎成無數碎片。這一切都太過完美太過_正確_，而他忍不住想著在某個時候一定會發生可怕的差錯。  
  
「放輕鬆。」Loki低喃。  
  
Steve深吸一口氣閉上眼睛，把注意力集中在Loki的手指和他的嘴唇。不自覺地，他移動著下身把腿又張開了一些。  
  
「如此熱切。」Loki的語氣帶著一絲調笑。  
  
Steve滿面通紅。「有點。已經……有段時間了。」  
  
「你有想念這些嗎？」  
  
Steve因為Loki吻上他大腿內側而顫抖。「Loki。」  
  
「我想你有。」  
  
Loki探進他體內的一根手指讓他鯁住了呼吸，他知道自己很緊繃，雖然努力想放鬆自己，他的身體仍頑強地緊緊包圍著Loki的手指。  
  
「的確是有段時間，」Loki沉吟。「你好緊，我等不及想要好好感受你緊緊包住我的感覺了。」  
  
Loki的聲音─他都無法相信自己有多想念那_聲音_─和他的手指帶給他的興奮程度不相上下。微涼的嘴唇刷過他的陰莖頂端，Steve忍不住呻吟。他搖動著臀部，想感受更多，而隨著每一次晃動他感覺到Loki的手指更深入他身體裡。漸漸地，他感覺自己的身體開始放鬆，Loki的手指能更輕鬆地幫他擴張，探進他體內觸到一個讓他只能不住喘息的小點。  
  
「你真是完美。」  
  
Steve笑著接下這句稱讚。他張開眼睛，看見Loki咬著下唇為自己的陰莖抹上潤滑液。  
  
Loki一隻手放到Steve頭邊撐住自己，Steve把手探上去，讓他們的手指交纏著握在一起。他在Loki慢慢把陰莖推進他身體裡時沒有閉上雙眼，只有一點點能忽略的小小痛感，所以他專注在所有竄過自己身體的感官知覺，左手滑到Loki頸後，試著不要抓得太用力。他注視著Loki的臉，想記下他每一個閃過的表情，每一次呼吸，和每一次他的舌尖從齒縫中滑過的情景。  
  
Loki的節奏緩慢且溫柔。這是如此讓人驚恐的深刻的親密，而Steve覺得自己會因為這些而隨時碎成破片。  
  
「這個，」Loki喘著氣開口。「這就是我想要的。」  
  
Steve覺得自己被打碎的同時又被重新組合起來。他緊緊閉上雙眼，感覺眼淚滑過臉頰。每一次Loki的下腹擦過他的陰莖時他都緊緊握住Loki的手。這和他想像的不一樣，和他們以前做過的所有都不一樣。Loki的手握住Steve的陰莖，溫柔地緩慢地上下套弄著。Steve強迫自己張開眼睛，他知道自己已經快要越過邊緣了。  
  
而這一次，他覺得自己不是在落入深淵。  
  
Loki的臉頰泛紅，嘴唇微微張開，Steve不記得自己有看過比此刻更加美麗的Loki。他終於到達高潮，精液噴灑在兩人之間，這高潮如此冷靜如此完美，卻又在同時充滿解脫。  
  
「我愛你。」Steve輕聲說著，然後拉下Loki吻上他的唇。他感覺到Loki的下身猛然一震，然後是隱隱的高潮時的抽動。  
  
  
Loki擦去Steve臉頰上的淚痕。「我弄痛你了嗎？」  
  
「沒有。」Steve緊緊抱住Loki。「對不起。之前不能給你這些。對不起。」  
  
Loki深吸一口氣，緊靠著他躺下。「你有給了我更多其它的。」  
  
「我那時很害怕。」因為意識到Loki自始至終想要的只有這樣東西，Steve為此時充塞自己的各種情感渾身顫抖。「我那時如此愚蠢，是個十足的白癡。我不知道你為什麼肯給我第二次機會，我不值得。」  
  
Loki大笑。那笑聲是如此爽朗，完全沒有任何恐懼和猶疑。他笑著側過身，手心貼上Steve臉龐。「我親愛的隊長。我親愛的，迷人的隊長。」  
  
他花了那麼多時間期望自己不是美國隊長，害怕那套制服代表的意義，但是此時此刻，聽到Loki喊他_隊長_，他不想成為其他任何角色。


	2. Chapter 2

「Rogers隊長，很抱歉打擾你。」JARVIS的聲音迴盪在建築裡。

Steve停下親吻。「不是個好時機，JARVIS。」

他和Loki在床上糾纏著彼此，衣服該說是半穿還是半脫著掛在身上，他期待著能盡快往_脫_的那個方向前進。

「恐怕這次十分緊急，隊長。SHIELD召集所有的復仇者。」

Steve嘆了一口氣低下頭。「抱歉。」

Loki笑著親了下Steve的太陽穴，手指滑下Steve腹部輕扯了下他的腰帶。「去吧。」

「晚點。」Steve又親了Loki一下才跳下床往樓下走去。

第二個臥室已經變得像是個武器室，Steve每次走進這房間都被自己帶回家的裝備數量嚇到。SHIELD制服才穿上一半，Loki的聲音從門口傳來。

「等你回來，」Loki拉長了語調。「我會很高興幫你脫掉這件衣服的。」

Steve臉紅。「你再這樣看著我，會讓穿著這件制服一整晚變成酷刑。」

Loki滿臉純潔地微笑著。「我怎麼樣看著你？」

「好像我是八月夏天裡的一捲冰淇淋。」

Loki輕哼一聲走到Steve身邊，伸手調整了下Steve的戰術腰帶。「的確是我喜歡的。」

「我出門的時候不要為自己找太多樂子。」Steve扣好最後一個扣環。

Loki揚起一邊眉毛。「我向你保證，隊長。當你不在家的時候，我絕對會為自己好好找一番_樂子_。我會喊著你的名字，希望是你的陰莖而不是自己的手指在我身體裡。」

「Loki。」Steve呻吟了一聲，腦海裡一時之間除了那個畫面其餘一切空白，他知道今晚將會非常、非常漫長。

帶著惡作劇得逞的笑容，Loki拉著Steve的腰帶讓他貼到自己身上。「等你到家的時候，我會十分渴望你。」

Steve清了清喉嚨。「你最好是。」

Loki低頭貼上Steve額頭一會兒後退開。「不要受傷。」

「我不會的。」Steve保證。這是一個他無法達成的承諾─Loki知道的─但他還是承諾了。

他吻了Loki最後一次，轉身拿起盾牌扣到背後。最後一個必需品是SHIELD通訊器，他微笑著把通訊器放進耳朵裡。一陣穩定的嗡鳴聲後有人聲從另一端傳來。

「美國隊長報到。現在的狀況如何？」

他在走出家門時轉頭看向站在屋子中央的Loki，他只穿著一件褲子，光腳踩在地上。Steve記下他翅膀彎曲的樣子，胸口和手臂的線條，牛仔褲鬆鬆掛在他髖部的樣子，還有他臉上的表情。他會記著這個樣子的Loki直到他們再次見面。

＊＊

Loki聽著Steve的機車聲音逐漸消失在遠方。他倒了一杯葡萄酒，往壁爐裡又加了幾根木柴，然後打開電視。他轉過每一個頻道，看有沒有復仇者相關的訊息。通常需要全員出動的事件，至少會在跑馬燈出現。

電視上只有乏味的八卦和歹戲拖棚的政治事件。

雖然Steve保證JARVIS沒有像監控Stark樓那樣監看這裡，Loki沒有被說服。他保持沉默，繼續轉著電視頻道然後等待。

毫無消息的幾個小時過去之後，Loki走進第二個臥室。揮動了下手，Steve鎖著裝備的箱子便打了開來。Loki拿出一個備用的通訊器放進耳朵，聽著接上訊號前的雜訊一邊走回壁爐前，再為自己倒滿一杯酒。通訊器裡只有少少的對話─不熟悉的聲音，沒有意義的字句─就這樣持續了將進一個小時。

他們不在紐約，他聽著對話突然意識到，他們那裡還是白天。

他聽到的第一個認識的聲音是Tony Stark。「Cap呢？這時候他不是應該已經回來了嗎？」

「給他點時間。」Natasha回答。她的聲音因為訊號有些斷斷續續。

Loki凝神傾聽，手仍輕輕轉著酒杯。他在心裡記下一筆，一定要找出一個方法能在需要時立刻定位Steve的所在。

又過了幾個小時他才聽見Steve的聲音。「我抓到他了，準備回本部。他現在沒有意識，但還活著。」

「你應該打得更用力一點，Cap。」Tony打趣。

「這傢伙到底怎麼回事？」是Clint的聲音。「他幾乎要把這裡全毀了。」

「誰知道呢，又是一個蜈蚣送來的驚喜。」Steve的聲音裡有一絲緊繃。

「Steve，你──」Natasha開口。

Steve打斷她。「我沒事，只是需要喘口氣，沒有怎麼樣。他打中了我幾下。」

「他還把你從一棟房子上丟下去。」Tony乾乾地吐嘈。

「我沒事。今晚我會待在基地休息。」

「情侶吵架？」Tony語氣裡潛藏的意思十分明顯。

「Tony，不是…跟那些沒有關係。」

Loki緊緊抿著嘴唇。他對Steve不想馬上回家有兩個理論，兩個的合理性都不相上下。他不是不想打破自己毫髮無傷回家的承諾，就是害怕自己再一次混淆了疼痛和愉悅的界線。

如果有人─電子之眼或是任何其他的─看著屋子裡面，他們會看見Loki帶著一本書走進主臥室。

他仍戴著通訊器，邊漫不經心地聽著邊走向門口。盔甲隨著他踏出的腳步蜿蜒著包住他的身體和手腳。這身盔甲的樣式比他以往的Asgard戰甲簡單了一些，帶著更多的黑和少一點的金。他鎖上大門。

他飛上寒冷的夜空，振翅往SHIELD基地方向飛去。

潛入SHIELD跟不被發現地走進Stark大樓一樣輕而易舉。如果有人看著監視螢幕，他們只會看見小小的異常畫面，輕易為被歸為系統暫時異常的那種。科技成為了他們的雙眼和雙耳，讓他們輕易以為自己已經掌握了這個世界的一切。對科技撒謊和對人類撒謊並無二致。

_ 而我是謊言之神_，他微笑著暗忖。

他不慌不忙地一步一步慢慢走到監禁區。他的目的很單純。他輕易就找到了SHIELD的新客人，他的雙手被眼熟的蜈蚣組織裝備包覆著。

那男人張開眼睛坐起身。「我知道你在這裡。」

Loki定住身形。這倒是始料未及，他很肯定那男人根本看不到自己。

「你以為沒有人會注意到，你其實沒那麼厲害。」男人往地上啐了一口血沫。「四處鬼鬼祟祟，殺掉任何和美國隊長作對的人。他早就猜到如果我揍隊長幾拳你就會找上我。他想見你。」

Loki的怒氣升起。他衡量著直接劃開男人喉嚨的欲望和套出那個_他_是誰的必要性。微微皺眉，他展開自己的魔法，探查著那男人身上是否有不尋常之處。

_ 那裡_。

絕境的痕跡十分明顯，但男人身上的有經過改造。它很穩定，和其他人一樣，但又有一點點不一樣。一個反應等著發生，只需要一個命令就可以啟動。如果他劃開男人的喉嚨，男人體內的絕境會讓他變成一顆炸彈。

男人四處轉頭張望，試圖找出Loki的位置。「滾出來。」他說著。「我知道你在這裡。」這次聽起來沒有那麼肯定了。

Loki想著要不要把男人從SHIELD手中帶走，也許還能從他口中挖出一些訊息。但那男人被當成定時炸彈和訊息送進來，這已經清楚說明一件事：無論背後是誰，他們要Loki知道他們已經盯上他了。

_ 除非_，Loki瞇起雙眼想到。除非他說的那些話不是給Loki聽。這間牢房裡唯一沒有被錄下儲存在SHIELD資料庫的東西就是_他_的存在，SHIELD的電子耳朵清楚聽到了男人說的每一個字。_聰明_，他不情願地承認。

男人稍微垂下了肩膀，嘟噥著檢查了下手錶，然後脫下它搖晃了幾下。半小時過去，男人最後放棄躺回狹小的行軍床上。

Loki等待著直到他陷入不安穩的睡眠。

冰凍男人身體裡的每一滴血只花了一小會兒時間。他的心臟停止跳動，大腦開始死去，絕境也跟著他死去。就外觀上，男人看起來完全沒有變化。他的死亡不會太快被發現，到那時血也已經融化了。等他確定男人已經死去，Loki啟動假眼的死亡開關。這招不會太完美，融化的血不會像新鮮血液那樣完全填滿假眼內部，但他懷疑SHIELD會看得那麼仔細。他拿走手錶藏在盔甲裡，像來時一樣靜悄悄地離開了基地。

當他降落在倉庫頂樓時，紐約已經壟罩在黎明初昇的朝陽光輝裡。頂樓有一間Steve建造的寬廣溫室，好讓Loki能栽種香草和花卉。盔甲隨著他打開頂樓門口踏下螺旋階梯一步一步褪去。

Steve寄給他一則語音訊息。

「嘿，是我。你應該已經睡著了，紐約那裡已經是深夜。看來我今晚沒辦法回去，抱歉。我會補償你的。」背景音裡傳來呼喚Steve的聲音和一陣騷動。「什麼？怎麼會？抱歉Loki，我會盡快趕回家。」

Loki把還沒喝完的酒放在他那一邊的床邊，通訊器放回箱子裡。踏進浴室洗去飛行數英哩沾上的汗水及塵埃。接下來他泡了足夠兩人份的咖啡，食不知味地吃完早餐後返回頂樓。

溫室裡面在寒冬中依然溫暖，空氣因為泥土及植物氣味而有些厚重。Loki把手錶放到溫室的工作桌上研究。當然，很有可能這支手錶不只是一個偵測器，很有可能也是個追蹤器，他冒了不小的險。也有可能它什麼都不是，但那男人以某種方式知道了Loki的存在。它是偵測到Loki沒有辦法用魔法隱藏好的某些東西嗎？還是直接偵測到魔法本身？這兩個選項都很乏味，但第一個猜測在知道裝置如何運作後是可以修正的。

手錶的錶面沒有特別的特徵。他實驗了幾個掩蓋的咒語，每一個都是他用來組合成黑影好遮蔽自己。遮蔽聲音和體溫，手錶沒有動靜。下一個嘗試，錶面右下角有個小點消失了。Loki又重試幾次確認自己的猜測。

那麼，不是魔法，_不完全是_。

小心翼翼地，Loki用魔法把手錶拆開，轉開小小的螺絲，轉開小小的閂鎖。在裝置的中間，他發現了一個小小的，但充滿能量的磁性碎片。

「真是聰明。」他想著。

他把手錶徹底拆開，直到它成為一堆毫無用處或功能的細小零件。現在手錶成了一小堆垃圾，而他也了解了一些這名神祕對手在科技上的應用能力。最大的問題是：如果Fury沒有完全在背後操弄，那麼SHIELD是怎麼被扯進這場奇怪的競賽中？

各種可能性讓他坐立不安。Fury讓Loki曝光沒有辦法得到太多好處，但_沒有太多_可能也就足夠了。

Steve上樓找他時他正忙著採收香草和照顧植物。拍掉手上的泥土，他假裝沒有看到Steve臉上殘留的瘀青。

「嘿。」Steve抱住他，對沾到制服上的泥土毫不在意。「對不起，沒有在昨晚趕回來。」

Loki吻了下Steve頸側。「我可以建議你洗個澡嗎？」

Steve輕笑。「好，我現在聞起來可能不太好。」

「我來幫你準備泡澡的東西。」Loki握住Steve的手，拉著他走出溫室。「會有幫助的。」

Steve的眼裡有些罪惡感，罪惡感和憂慮。「我沒事。」

「不要爭辯。」Loki輕斥。他關上頂樓的門，牽著Steve的手下樓走到浴室。「你可以告訴我任務內容嗎？還是我不允許知道？」

Steve嘆了一口氣。「是蜈蚣組織，至少我們是這麼猜的。」

「你聽起來不太確定。」

「他們通常會成群出現。我們從來沒看過他們單槍匹馬，他們就像狼群一樣。」Steve皺眉搖搖頭。「但這個傢伙？他好像在想辦法引起我們的注意。之前每次只要抓到隨便一個人，蜈蚣就會啟動假眼裡的開關殺掉他們。但這次卻沒有，這實在說不通。」

Loki打開水龍頭往浴缸放水，然後開始對付Steve制服上為數眾多的鈕扣和扣環。「我說過等你回來時要幫你脫掉這身衣服。」

一片紅暈爬上Steve臉頰。「是啊。」嘴角是有點害羞的微笑。

「你覺得那個人是故意被抓的？」Loki繼續問著，語氣很隨意，像是只想找個話題聊天。他把衣服拉過Steve肩膀。

「如果那是他原本的計劃。」Steve停下，把制服從手臂上脫下來。「如果那是他原本的計劃，那事情走向十分不如他的預期。」

「怎麼說呢？」Loki把戰術腰帶放到一邊，開始幫忙脫掉下半身的制服。

「他在牢裡死掉了。」Steve坐在浴缸邊緣脫掉靴子和剩下的衣物。脫掉衣服後的身上還有更多瘀青，他臉上的紅暈更深。他轉開眼，因為自己身上的傷勢而有些侷促。

Loki仔細摺好脫下來的衣服放到旁邊。他打開洗手檯旁的櫃子，拿出一瓶Steve常在肌肉痠痛時使用的浴鹽。「那真是有點不幸。」

「我想死掉應該不在計劃內，他只想被帶進SHIELD裡。」

Loki試了下水溫，又多加了一點冷水到浴缸裡，然後把瓶子裡的浴鹽全部倒進水裡。

「這個人，他死掉之前在牢房裡自言自語。他說有人在追殺我的敵人。」

「你相信嗎？」Loki語氣謹慎。

Steve抓住他的手，眉頭緊蹙看向他。「Loki。」

有那麼一瞬間，Loki想著Steve就要問出口，問那是不是_他_，世界好像在那一刻停滯了。他從沒有直接了當地對Steve說謊。還沒有。如果他必須說謊─因為Steve一定會要他_停手_─他知道那些言語一定滿是蒼白苦恨。

「SHIELD相信。蜈蚣組織也一定這麼想的。他們一定認為那是SHIELD裡的某個人，所以才會用計讓他們的人被抓到。Fury會讓人解剖那具屍體，只是為了以防萬一。」

關掉水龍頭，Loki幫忙Steve泡進浴缸裡。他低頭吻下Steve頭髮。「餓了嗎？」

Steve閉上眼睛往熱水裡更沉下身體。「超餓。」

「我去準備些東西給你吃。」

「你對我太好了。」Steve小聲回應。

Loki驚訝地看到餐桌上有一束白玫瑰插在花瓶裡，雖然他覺得自己不應該驚訝。他低頭聞了下玫瑰花的優雅香氣。他昨晚喝酒的杯子已經洗乾淨放在水槽邊，看來Steve是先到臥室找他。Loki又泡了咖啡，往盤子裡放上前晚剩下的義大利麵和蔬菜。一時興起，Loki從花瓶抽出一枝白玫瑰，剪短花莖後和餐盤及一大杯咖啡一起擺在托盤上。Loki把一整托盤端到浴室，小心放在浴缸邊緣。

「我們需要一個大一點的浴缸。」Steve坐直身體好享用食物一邊說著。

「為什麼？」

他咧嘴笑開，拿起咖啡杯。「這樣你就能和我一起泡澡了。」

「我喜歡這個主意。」Loki輕吻了下Steve的唇。「如果你肯定自己不會在浴缸裡睡著溺水，我有些植物需要照顧。」

「我愛你。」Steve回應。

「試著別溺水。」Loki又吻了他一下。「然後我要做愛，晚點的時候。」

「期待著呢。」說完Steve便埋頭進攻食物。

Loki再次來到溫室，他說有工作要忙是真的。他採收了廚房需要用到的香草，替植物澆水。回到樓下時Steve還在浴室，所以他繼續處理採下來的香草，把它們綁成一束懸掛起來乾燥。站在流理臺前，他盯著窗外的城市，思考著Fury會不會在屍體解剖中發現什麼。

所有這一切，所有玫瑰花束，這棟Steve花費數月改裝的包圍著他的建築，現在看來如此虛幻。他和Steve小心建立的美好生活，只是一個小心建立的完美_謊言_。

Steve放在廚房中島上的手機震動，螢幕上出現了Thor的照片。Loki拿起手機接通了來電。

「Steven，」Thor直切主題。「其他復仇者想要會面。」

「發生什麼事了嗎？」Loki用Steve的聲音回答。

「Tony想要告訴我們一些事情。」Thor的語氣猶疑。「對不起，吾友。他要求我不要在電話中解釋。」

「我需要一點、我是說，我才剛到家…我還答應了Loki…」

「當然，這不緊急。」Thor回答得很快。

「跟Tony說我大概一兩個小時後會到。」Loki掛掉電話然後把這次通話從紀錄中刪掉。

把電話放回中島上，他走下樓去浴室。托盤已經被放到地板上，Steve眼睛閉著，濕漉漉的頭髮落下一滴一滴水珠。Loki從淋浴間旁的大籃子拿出一條毛巾。「有覺得好點了嗎？」他說著坐到浴缸邊。

「好多了。」Steve打開一隻眼睛，看見Loki抓著的毛巾。「該出去了嗎？」

Loki的視線往下移去。「我不是故意在催你。」

「一點也不會。」Steve往前站起身，伸手想拿毛巾。

Loki打開毛巾圍在Steve腰上，把他拉近自己吻上去。這個吻一開始很輕柔，引誘Steve張開嘴。他咬了下Steve的下唇，然後用舌頭輕輕安撫著被咬過的地方。

「在臥室等我。」他輕聲說著。「你最好不要穿上衣服。」

「想都不敢想。」Steve微笑著回吻他，抓著腰上的毛巾開心地吹著口哨走出浴室。

Loki放掉浴缸裡的水，把托盤拿回廚房。玫瑰花不見了，他想著Steve會拿那朵花做些什麼。東西都整理好了之後，他往臥室走去。看見Steve頂著一頭濕髮，鼻子埋在那朵花裡的畫面，Loki幾乎要笑出聲。

搖了搖頭，Loki從Steve手上拿走花朵。「你真傻。」

「因為我愛你？」

「那也是。」Loki用魔法脫掉衣服。

「真希望我也會那一招。」Steve移動著往後靠上床頭板。

「你的制服的確很複雜。」Loki爬上床跨坐在Steve腿上，沒有多做挑逗，伸手握住Steve的陰莖上下撫弄。

「我有想到你。」Steve往前靠向Loki，雙手放在他髖上，沿著他的鎖骨落下一串親吻。「躺在這張床上，碰著你自己。」

Loki有點訝異Steve的大膽告白，但感覺一股愉悅慢慢湧現。「是嗎？」他感受著Steve在他手中慢慢堅硬脹大，往前搖動著自己的臀部，讓兩人的陰莖互相摩擦。

「嗯。」Steve應聲。「你知道穿著那身制服一整晚硬著有多不舒服嗎？一整晚喔。」

Loki輕笑。「看來我應該努力補償你的不適。」

「我喜歡你的笑聲。」Steve把Loki拉得更近一些。一隻手滑過Loki臀部，滑向那緊緻敏感的部位，輕輕畫圈愛撫。

至少，這部份是真實的。

他的慾望，他的血液裡被Steve用最溫柔的觸碰引發的烈焰，是再真實不過的了。他的手指握住兩人的陰莖，Steve已經完全硬起來，而他自己也不惶多讓。他又再次飢渴地吻上Steve，感覺他的急促呼吸。Steve輕輕握住他的手，讓他慢下動作。

「你再不停下我就要忍不住了。」Steve的喘息噴在他唇上。

Loki吻下Steve頸側停在一處輕輕吸吮，Steve抱著他的手用力收緊。他會在那處留下一個暗色印記，而Loki發現自己對於這件事感到心滿意足。_我的_，他完成後拉開身體欣賞自己的成果。

「你剛剛是給了我一個吻痕嗎？」Steve的聲音裡帶著笑。

「你還想要另一個嗎？」

Steve用牙齒輕輕囓咬著Loki的鎖骨。「你拿得到潤滑劑嗎？」

「以後我要更常這麼做，」Loki放開他，整個身體往床邊的小櫃子探去，打開抽屜拿出一瓶潤滑劑。「如果能這麼有效影響你的話。」

「是你能這麼影響我。」

等他一坐回Steve腿上，Steve立刻往他的鎖骨又親又咬。他把Loki稍微往後推，好讓他能低下頭舔上他一邊乳頭。Loki用力抓著Steve肩膀撐住自己。他沒有在Steve拿走潤滑劑時多做抗拒。塑膠瓶蓋打開的聲音傳來，Steve仍舔著他的乳頭，Loki扭動著身體想感受更多。

Steve往他身體裡推進一根手指─喔，不只一根─然後用另一隻手環抱住他的腰，讓兩人身體緊靠在一起。Loki拱起腰，想把手伸進他們兩人身體中間，但Steve只是抱得更緊。

「Steve。」他輕喊著，語氣幾乎是有些哀怨的。他必須要移動，他必須感受更多。

「我想著這些想了一整晚。」Steve吻著他喉嚨。「想著你的身體；想著我和你能做的事。能對你做的事。」他的話被自己的呻吟打斷，因為Loki的下身往前撞了一下。但他仍然沒有放開Loki。「還有很多體位我們沒試過，很多我們沒做過的。」

Loki不知道Steve怎麼突然如此放得開。如果是因為前一晚的小小挑逗，也許他應該更常這麼做。Steve的手指在他體內彎了一下，它們很靠近了，就_只差了一點_。喘著氣，他往Steve的手壓下去，想要更多。他感覺自己的羽翼不受控制地往兩邊張開。他用力抓住Steve頭髮，低下頭狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。這個吻充滿了牙齒和慾望。

「你…你…這樣就夠了嗎？」Steve喘著氣低喃。

「如果你不快認真點上我的話，」Loki的話被Steve的動作打斷。

Steve試著一邊吻Loki一邊打開潤滑劑，結果卻讓大半瓶潤滑劑灑在他們兩人身上，讓他們忍不住笑成一團。Steve帶著笑讓Loki坐直身體好調整角度。在Loki慢慢坐下一吋一吋將Steve納入體內時，他緊緊盯著Loki雙眼完全沒有錯開視線。

他雙手抓著Steve肩膀，Steve的陰莖深深在他體內，這一瞬間讓Loki有股衝動想告訴Steve_一切_。但他只是開始慢慢移動身體，試著找出能讓Steve的陰莖碰上他身體裡那一點的角度。當他終於找到了正確的角度他忍不住顫抖著身體，然後感覺那陣顫抖從身體往他的羽翼擴散開來。

「你從不知道你的翅膀多麼的有表情。」Steve往後躺向床頭板，一隻手臂枕在頭下，整個人看起來幾乎是有些慵懶的。他伸出另一隻手握住Loki陰莖，輕輕地溫柔地上下撫弄著。灑在他們身上的潤滑劑讓一切感受更加敏感。「你有一張撲克臉，但你的翅膀完全不是。」

「是這樣嗎？」Loki在喘息間勉強擠出回應。Steve看起來如此游刃有餘，而他卻因為這陣歡愉而喘不過氣。

「唔嗯嗯。」Steve的姆指繞著Loki的陰莖頂端畫圈。

Loki幾乎要失去控制。他放開緊抓著Steve肩膀的手放到他臉旁的床頭板上，深怕自己把他抓出瘀青。「你…從哪裡學到這個的？」

「我有注意你。」

這句話讓Loki多希望自己能再次綁住Steve雙手。但他轉而讓自己專注在移動自己下身，決心要讓Steve跟著自己一起高潮。他聽見Steve呼吸梗住的聲音，忍不住微笑。

「Loki。」Steve抽出當作枕頭的那隻手，輕輕抓住Loki頸後。「我愛你。」他握著Loki陰莖的那隻手動作加快，讓Loki忍不住跟著加快自己。

他突然意識到這場性愛是Steve在主導而他對此毫無辦法。這讓他無法自已地感到一陣恐懼。他的翅膀拍打著像是想逃離，但Steve迅速抱住他的腰。他的胸口滿是驚慌，因為不知為何，他迷失在這裡了。他迷失在Steve的雙眼裡，迷失在Steve的懷抱裡，而這_不應該_發生的。

「我愛你。」Steve又重複了一次。

他把Loki拉近自己，一遍又一遍重複著那句話。Loki的高潮重重襲向他，他緊閉雙眼忍不住一聲喊叫。Steve握著他後頸的手用力，下身用力往上一頂，然後他癱倒在Steve身上。

Steve雙手抱住他。「哇喔。」

這世上沒有他不會為Steve做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 床戲好難翻rrrrrrr(倒地打滾)


	3. Chapter 3

所以他朝著Steve的太陽穴低喃了一句咒語，在性愛後的放鬆下它迅速生效。他讓失去意識的Steve在床上躺得更舒服一點，擦去殘餘的潤滑劑和精液。

在任何人看起來，是Steve Rogers離開屋子，Loki則在床上沉沉睡著。

他用走路的去Stark大樓，對著路人微笑，幫助需要幫助的老人。走進大樓，他吹著Steve常吹的不成調的口哨。復仇者通行證讓他來到大樓裡位於較高處的樓層，JARVIS在電梯裡歡迎他。電梯門打開時他仍然吹著口哨。

他來到的不是居住區，是復仇者為任務聚集的密室。

Loki走進祕密會議室時Tony抬起頭。「有人度過一個愉快的夜晚喔，你只會在──」Natasha踢了他一下打斷他的話。

「Thor說你有事情要告訴我們。」他抱起雙手倚著椅背，不打算坐下。「而且沒錯，我為了這件事從床上爬起來，所以它最好很重要。」

Tony轉向螢幕。「Fury認為你和一個冷血殺手睡在一起，這消息夠重要嗎？」

螢幕上第一個出現的是Abomination，或者說，他剩下的部份。Tony叫出一張又一張相片，列出名字和死因。

「SHIELD認為是Loki做的？」Loki的語氣平靜。

Thor率先回答。「我對我弟弟報著很高的期望，在Asgard，向傷害他愛侶的人提出挑戰是他的權利。」

Loki勉勉強強壓住聽到Thor為自己辯解的訝異。

「這裡不是Asgard，而且Fury痛恨有人不在他控制之下。」Natasha解釋。

「我們真的肯定是Loki做的嗎？」他的語氣嚴肅。「有證據嗎？我不會因為Fury的不信任就指控他謀殺。」

其他人相對無語了一小段時間，然後Bruce開口。「Steve，有些東西你一定要看看。」

Loki知道他們要讓他看什麼。所以蜈蚣組織的牢房出現在螢幕上時他沒有任何動作，只是靜靜站著。他看著影像，雙手緊緊抓著椅背直到手下那片塑膠發出裂開的聲音，在滿是沉默的房間裡這猶似一聲槍響。他的羽翼因為回想起蜈蚣的殘忍冷酷而隱隱作痛，他慶幸Steve沒有看到這些。

等到畫面結束播放，他轉身背對所有人。「我要這些紀錄銷毀，全部。沒有備份，什麼都不留下。」

「Steve，」Natasha開口。

「把它們通通刪掉。他…」Loki打住自己。「你們不需要讓我看這些。我早就知道了，Loki告訴過我。他跟我說了所有的事情。刪掉它們。」

「好，刪掉了。」Tony回答。「但你聽到他說了什麼，關於蜈蚣如果看了你一眼。他威脅了他們，Cap，如果兇手真的是他呢？」

他轉身看向眾人，再也不掩飾自己的怒火。「如果真的是他？你在說什麼，Tony？如果真的是他，那又怎麼樣？」

Tony緊皺眉頭，不敢置信。「那又怎麼樣？」

Loki雙手按向桌上撐住自己，他低頭看著視線裡Steve的雙手。「他就是那樣的人，Tony，我無法改變他。」

「所以你覺得沒關係？你可以接受他暗殺處死其他人？」

「他們其實都不是什麼好人。」他咬牙回答。

「如果變成不只是那些攻擊你的人呢？如果只是有人經過你身邊時看著你的眼神不對呢？如果他決定狗仔隊也是威脅呢？」

「我愛他，」他厲聲回應。「而且他愛我。」

「他必須知道你不能接受他做出這些事。你不應該覺得沒關係。天啊你天殺的是美國隊長耶！」

「如果真的是他，那就是我和他之間的事。」他堅定的眼神看向所有人。「我不想再聽到這件事被提起。拜託。我才讓他回到我身邊，而且我…我們…很快樂。拜託。」

「如果有找到證據證明是他，SHIELD會去抓他的。」Natasha提出警告。

「SHIELD發現他的身份之後就一直想要找理由這麼做了。」他反駁，而沒有任何人否認。

「這件事我站在Rogers隊長這邊。」Thor開口，他的聲音肅穆。「我相信我的弟弟是真的在乎他。如果他真的殺了這些人，這就是他唯一的動機。他在保護自己所愛的人，除此之外的行動都是不名譽的。如果有人威脅了Jane Foster，你們也要預期我不會做出相異的行動。」

Bruce向前傾身，雙手放到桌上。「我們不是要你來這裡被我們針對，Steve。我們只是想讓你知道一些事情。有人在攻擊威脅或傷害你的人，SHIELD認為就是Loki，而我們認為Loki是很有可能的那個人。我們想讓你知道，就只是這樣而已。」

Loki深吸一口氣低下頭。「我讓我的情緒失控了，對不起。我知道你們都是站在我這邊的。」搖了搖頭，他轉身看向螢幕。「把受害者資料再放出來，如果你們要這麼稱呼他們的話。」

他仔細研究所有細節，想找出是否有任何訊息會證明他就是那個殺手。當他們問他Loki那些日子在哪裡時，他給了Steve會給的答案。大部份時候Steve都無法確定Loki在什麼地方，所以他也沒有必要試著做什麼。Steve睡著了；Steve去出SHIELD的任務。他沒有說謊，但也沒有輕易給出什麼答案。

「你要我相信他在我睡著之後溜出門去殺人。」他雙手抱胸。「再來是這個人？他在牢裡自言自語然後蜈蚣組織啟動了他眼裡的開關。」

「Banner醫師。」Tony向Banner揮了揮手。

「這只是很初步的結果，」Banner有點緊張地開口。「但是有些組織受損的方式顯示那人的血液有被冰凍過。我完全不知道有哪一個普通人類能作到這件事。」

「但這還不是最精彩的部份。」Tony叫出一張那間牢房的監視照片。「那人手上本來戴著一支手錶，然後下一瞬間就沒有了。那支錶就這樣憑空消失。」第二張相片。「再早一點點的時候，他把錶拿下來然後大力搖晃。蠢蛋在覺得自己的電子產品出問題時會做什麼？用力搖它或踹它。那支手錶是關鍵。這就是他怎麼知道有別人在牢房裡。那個別人還冷凍了他的血，再啟動了死亡開關讓他看起來是被蜈蚣下手殺掉。」

Loki不得不承認這很關鍵，但同時這證據也不夠直接。「你無法證明是Loki。」

「沒錯，我不行，我們不行，SHIELD不行。除了那支神秘消失的手錶，甚至沒有任何東西能暗示牢房裡有其他人。」螢幕上的照片換成Loki的圖像。「SHIELD不總是會等待證據出現，對吧？但這也表示蜈蚣組織，理論上地，找出了偵測Loki存在的方法。而這件事，是我們應該要非常非常注意的。」

「你們要怎麼樣才會真正信任他？」Loki低聲問道。

沒有人回答這個問題。

他轉身往門口走去。「我就知道會是這樣。」

「Steve，」Natasha從椅子上站起來。「等一下。」

他重重甩上會議室的門。離開大樓，Steve Rogers的幻影在他身上越發沉重。當他踏進家門內，終於能夠拂去那層幻影讓他忍不住鬆了一口氣。

他靜悄悄地走進臥室脫掉鎧甲，靠上Steve背後，拉起毯子蓋住他們兩人。之後長長的一段時間裡，他就這樣摟著Steve的腰，靜靜地聽著他平穩的呼吸聲。

「那些復仇者不信任我。他們相信那些傷害你的人都是被我殺死的。」他輕聲對著Steve的頭髮說話。「Fury和SHIELD也這麼想。」Steve在睡夢中動了一下身體。

Loki解開讓Steve熟睡的咒語然後闔上眼睛。幾分鐘過去，他感覺到Steve在他懷裡又動了一下。

「Loki？」Steve的聲音裡滿是濃濃的睡意。「我真的睡超熟的。現在幾點？」

「還不到起床的時候。」 Steve轉過身，往他懷裡靠得更緊。「你說得對，絕對還不到起床的時候。」

＊＊

一個星期後，Loki一個人在家時門鈴響起。他放下手裡的書去應門，一看見門外的人是誰他幾乎就要馬上再把門關上。

Tony逕自越過他走進屋內，完全不期待Loki會有多歡迎他。「嗨，我工作夥伴的夥伴。」他晃進起居室，四處打量像是在想要不要出個好價錢。

「Steve不在家。」

「和SHIELD出任務，我知道。」Tonu把手插進口袋，終於把視線放在Loki身上。「你在這裡真的過得很幸福快樂耶。很棒的住處，很帥的男朋友。順便提一下，他還很崇拜你，可能你也很滿足這一點吧。謊言之神。那就是你最擅長的，對吧？說謊。」

Loki把門關上，看來Tony不說完他想說的話是不會離開的。「你想要喝些什麼嗎？」

「威士忌，如果有的話。」

「我記得你在喬遷派對時有送給我們一瓶。」Loki親切地提醒他。他慢悠悠地從廚房找出兩個酒杯和那瓶威士忌。等他回到客廳，失望地看見Tony還在那裡等他。他把酒杯放到餐桌上，為他們兩人倒了慷慨的份量。「所以這次的拜訪是…怎麼說呢？來威脅我？」

Tony笑著搖了搖頭。「事實上，我是來請求你的人性的。多諷刺啊，我知道。這就是我的人生。」他拿起酒杯，歪著頭看向Loki，好像他是一題特別有趣的謎題。

「而你相信這次你會有好運氣？」Loki走近壁爐靠上壁爐架，一邊輕啜著酒。

「這就是重點了。我不相信你改變了。在這些…煮飯，玫瑰花…這些那些的之下，你還是那個Loki。」Tony的腳步聲因為鋪滿水泥地的地毯而有些模糊。「但我覺得你嘗試過了，也許你_還在_努力嘗試。我認為你看著Steve像是看見你一輩子都不知道自己在渴望的東西。他就是聖誕節和小狗狗和蘋果派。也許，當你看著他，你想著如果他認為你是一個更好的人，也許你就能作到。」

Loki轉頭看他。「聽起來是你的經驗之談。」

「如果沒有Pepper我就不會站在這裡。字面意義上的，我早就死了不只一次，說實在的。」Tony坐上一張靠近壁爐的長凳。

「如果你有什麼想要的，Stark先生，套一句這世界的用法，不如打開天窗說亮話吧。」

「你模仿他模仿得很好，真的，非常有說服力。」

Loki瞇起眼睛但沒有開口，走到Tony對面的椅子坐下，雙手輕輕握著酒杯。

「想知道是什麼讓你露出馬腳嗎？」Tony揚起雙眉。「當你說出…我愛他而且他愛我。三個字組成的短短詞語。三個毫無殺傷力的字。」他向前傾身，手肘靠在膝蓋上。「你知道嗎，Loki，Steve一次也沒有說過你愛他。他從不相信你會愛他。他認為你足夠喜歡他，當然啦，還有那些美妙的性愛。他知道你很喜歡那些，但從不相信你愛他。他從沒有這麼想過。」

威士忌灼燒著Loki的喉嚨。「假設你詳盡的指控是真的，我真的假冒了Steve，我這麼作有什麼目的？」

「是啊，我一開始也覺得這件事很不合理。」Tony揮了下手。「但我後來懂了，整件事其實很單純。你真的愛他，用你那扭曲、謀殺犯般的方式。所以你在這裡，打理房子烤餅乾。到了晚上，你像是一名心理變態的復仇天使那樣找上他的仇人。所以你想要我們銷毀你被刑求的影像。在你瘋狂扭曲的心裡，你是在保護他。」

Loki無法壓住自己的顫抖。

Tony深吸一口氣。「你是個殺人犯，Loki。這點你我都心知肚明。」

「現在呢？你要我為了他好離開他嗎？」Loki無法抑住自己聲音裡的低吼。

「如果他現在還沒發現也只是早晚的事，然後他會發現你一直在對他撒謊。我打算姑且相信你的感情，沒有人能說謊說得如此完美。但Steve會想要知道真相，他值得知道真相。」

「這就是你要請求我有人性的地方。」這些字句在他舌上如此苦澀。

「別再對他說謊。」Tony直取重點。

Loki別開眼。「如果你真的那麼在意，為什麼不直接跟他說？」

「因為如果那天你不在那裡，我就會失去Pepper。你拯救了我在人生中唯一比生命還要愛的事物。我知道如果沒有Pepper我會在什麼地方。如果沒有Steve你想你會在哪裡？」

「牢房。」Loki站起身走近壁爐，盯著燃燒的火焰。這也是個謊話。如果沒有Steve，他會死在那間牢籠裡。

「如果你繼續對他說謊，你會失去他。也許不是今天，也許不是明天。也許不是_這個_謊言。但你總有一天會失去他。」

「滾出去。」Loki大口吞下杯裡剩餘的威士忌。重重踱步走向餐桌，他抓起酒瓶倒出更多酒。關門聲讓他確定Stark已經離開。但不到一分鐘門又被打開，他差點要忍不住轉身丟出酒杯。

「Loki？我剛剛看到Tony離開，他來這裡有什麼事嗎？」Steve問他。

「沒有。」他喝光杯裡的酒又倒滿它，無法看向Steve，又坐回壁爐前的椅子上。

「這時間喝威士忌好像有點早。」

「會嗎？」他努力放軟自己的語氣，但他只覺得自己因為滿是傷害而脆弱易怒。

他們期待自己會怎麼作？在Steve為了SHIELD和復仇者冒生命危險時坐在家裡等待？他揉著開始在自己眼窩後面冒出來的頭痛。無論他殺了多少Steve的仇人，永遠會有更多人冒出來。光是身為美國隊長這件事就足以讓他獲得眾多仇敵，比他手裡握著的那面盾牌還吸引更多敵意。他會殺了他們全部，如果有必要的話；直到肯定Steve安全之前他不會停手，直到他確定──

「Loki？怎麼了？」 Loki覺得自己胸口像被鋼筋緊緊纏住，讓他呼吸如此困難。他感覺到Steve把手放在他手臂上然後甩開他，因為Tony的話語在他心裡造成的各種混亂而不安。

「Tony說了什麼嗎？Loki，拜託你告訴我。」

「沒有，沒事。」

「我了解Tony。」Steve抓著Loki手臂強迫他轉身。他的眉頭因為關心緊緊擰成一團。 「他惹毛的人的國籍比我能叫出來的還要多。」

Loki忍不住要笑出來了。他不能責怪Steve舉起一面鏡子，還強迫他看向鏡子裡。每一件他為了保護Steve而做出的事，都讓他成為Steve反抗的那個怪物。夜復一夜，他打退另一個只想在睡夢中撕開Steve喉嚨的Loki。因為Steve是唯一擋在他和他心裡一切黑暗之間的事物。但到最後，他注定會失敗。

他把酒杯放在壁爐架上，伸出雙手環抱住Steve。

「Loki，等一下。」

「我想要你。」他對著Steve頸側低喃。

「你一直在喝酒而且情緒不好，現在不是…拜託告訴我發生了什麼事。」

「上我。我想要感覺你在我身體裡。我想要在你離開之後仍然感覺到你。」

Steve抓住Loki手腕把它們從自己身上拉開。「等你冷靜下來，我們就可以好好作愛。」

「隨你怎麼說，Rogers。」Loki譏諷，扯回自己的手。

「Loki。」Steve臉上滿是困或和受傷。 Loki抓起酒杯，一邊喝酒一邊走向餐桌，往杯子裡倒了更多威士忌。「我們只是上床，Rogers。那就是我們一直在作的。」

「你不是認真的。」Steve的聲音微弱。

「你仍渴望疼痛嗎？當我在你身體裡，_上_你的時候，你有沒有想過我能不能弄痛你一點點也好？」Loki轉身，看見Steve蒼白的臉。「也許不只一點點。」

「住口。」

「一部分的你仍然渴望，一部份的你將會永遠渴望。內心深處，你和我一樣黑暗扭曲。你仍然渴望那些疼痛。」Loki拿著酒杯在胸口處輕輕搖晃，瞇起眼睛。他不想要這樣；他說出來的話都是醜陋的謊言，但他無法阻止那些字語從他口中說出。「你殺過多少人？」

Steve垂下的雙手緊緊握起拳頭。「這和我們有什麼關係？」

「你就算再多活一百年，仍然遠遠比不上我手上沾到的血。我是個說謊者也是個殺手。我會僅僅因為有人擋到我的路就殺了他。我的…Frigga因為我而死去。Thor有跟你說這件事嗎？他有告訴你是我引導那隻怪獸到她那裡嗎？」酒精的灼燒完全比不上在他體內肆虐的怒氣和羞恥。

「你為什麼要說這些？」

「我在提醒你真正的我是什麼樣子。」

當他要再拿起酒瓶時Steve突然來到他身邊，把酒瓶從他手中扯開用力往牆壁砸過去，玻璃碎片和液體噴濺在磚塊上。

Loki揚起眉毛。「哇喔，這樣有點暴力喔。」

Steve一把抓住他的衣服前襟。「在我走出去問Tony Stark跟你說了什麼之前，我再給你一次機會告訴我發生了什麼事。」

Loki吞下一句對美國隊長對上鋼鐵人的歡快評論。Steve看起來如此盛怒如此危險，Loki不懷疑他會這麼作。他的心跳快速，試著集中思緒在想像Steve會為了他和隊友對質。

「我知道你在故意惹我生氣。」Steve稍微平復，放開Loki的衣服，一隻手放到他肩上，另一隻手滑到他後頸。「你傷害我因為你知道你可以。因為Tony說了一些讓你生氣或害怕的話，所以你發洩到我身上。拜託不要這樣，拜託你好好跟我說。不論發生什麼事，我們可以一起解決。」

內心深處，Loki被打動了。他想知道Steve能允許他推多遠，但他的胃裡因為他早就知道的答案而一陣不愉快的翻攪。太遠了。把自己從Steve懷中拉開，Loki抓起酒杯，大步往廚房走去。「如果你想和Stark在泥地裡打滾，我根本無所謂。」

「在泥地裡打滾？」Steve滿臉不可置信。「那到底是什麼意思？」

「凡人就像小蟲。這整個世界充滿這些四處蠕動的小蟲。可悲，毫無價值的小蟲子。」Loki悠悠哉哉地挑出一瓶葡萄酒。

「你是這麼看我的嗎？一隻沒有價值的蟲子？」

Loki沒有回答。喝完威士忌後他才往杯子裡倒葡萄酒。他拿著酒瓶和酒杯移動到廚房平台邊坐下，雙腳懸盪在空中。

Steve抬頭看著他，皺眉緊咬著牙。「不要逼我這麼作。拜託你。」當他等不到Loki的回應，他搖了搖頭往大門走去。

「Steve，」Loki來不及阻止自己開口。Steve臉上的希望讓他心碎。「幫我向Stark打聲招呼。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為許願小英當選的祭品是今年翻完這系列，開始努力趕工（握拳）。


	4. Chapter 4

大門被用力甩上的聲音讓Loki縮了一下。他喝完一瓶酒又再找出另一瓶。想當然Stark會說出所有事情然後一切就結束了，什麼都不會留下。躍下平台時腳步有些不穩，他繞著家具書架走了一圈，手指輕輕滑過它們。

_ 我們的_。

他多麼愛這個地方啊，多麼愛和Steve在一起的這個地方，這裡比起Asgard對他來說更像是家。手指用力耙過頭髮，他努力想釐清腦中如爛泥般的思緒。沒有了Steve…沒有了Steve…

他甚至沒辦法想完這句話。

他的手機響了，但他忽略了那些鈴聲和震動直到再也無法忍受。爬上樓梯來到臥室，他拿起手機預期會看到Thor的名字。總共有十七通未接來電，上面的來電者只有一個名字。

_ Romanov_。

他警戒著接起了電話。「Romanov探員。」

「現在立刻馬上把你的羽毛屁股移到大樓這裡來。」她的語氣十分冰冷。

Loki舔了舔嘴唇。「為什麼呢？Romanov探員。我從來沒發現──」

「不要用你的天花亂墜浪費我的時間，Loki。」

Loki掛掉電話把手機隨意丟到一邊，他哪裡都不想去。回到樓下，他踩著螺旋狀的階梯來到頂樓外。他能看到遠處的Stark大樓，所以不管那裡發生了什麼看起來都不需要他的立即介入。但他仍站在屋頂看著太陽漸漸落下。

一道閃電從碧藍的天空落下擊中大樓，陣陣濃煙從破碎的玻璃窗向外冒出，尖銳的警鈴聲從遠處響起。又一道閃電擊中大樓。

「蠢蛋，他在做什麼？」Loki低聲。

他聽見熟悉的機車引擎聲接近，是Steve的車，但坐在車上的不是Steve。他移到屋頂邊緣往街道看去。

Natasha把車子停在人行道邊奔向建築，他聽見她用力敲著家門口的聲音。

「Loki！我知道你在裡面！」

遠處，又一道閃電劃過大樓。

「去你的！Loki！我從不知道你是個懦夫！」她大喊。

Loki皺起了臉。他踩過屋簷降落在她幾步之外的背後怒瞪著她。「你要做什麼？」

她完全沒有退卻。「大樓被攻擊了，他們抓走了Steve。」

他感覺自己的羽毛瞬間變得堅硬，必須有點努力地讓它們恢復柔軟。盔甲從他腿部往上蜿蜒覆住身體，是專為殺戮而穿上身的黑色盔甲。他轉身稍微壓低身體，剛好讓她能爬上自己背後。「我更快，抓緊。」

她沒有遲疑地照做了─他不得不暗讚黑寡婦的確有膽識─而且沒有多說一句話。背上的重量不是他平時習慣的，但她體重遠比Steve輕太多了。他振翅往上奮力飛去，羽翼強力的拍動製造出陣陣強風。一等高度超過週遭建築，他尋找著能讓它們更快速飛行的氣流。一等發現那股氣流，他便跟著風以自己能長時間承受的最大幅度拍動翅膀。

「他們是某種金屬生物，」Natasha在他背後大聲說著。「但好像沒有什麼能傷到他們，而且他們會吸收能量。我們越攻擊他們就變得越強。」

「有弱點嗎？」

「Thor的閃電可以打昏他們。」

「他們是怎麼被操控的？」隨著距離接近，他可以漸漸看清楚大樓其中一面被那些奇怪物體爬滿，好像是一群從土裡爬出的巨大銀色昆蟲。_可悲，毫無價值的小蟲子_。Loki品嚐著那針對自己摻著後悔的嘲諷。

「Tony在想辦法了。他們彼此之間好像可以溝通，像是同一蜂巢裡的蜂。」

「那麼某個地方一定藏著它們的蜂后。」他張開翅膀承著氣流往右朝大樓飛去。

_ 愚蠢_，Loki在心裡斥責自己。他本來可以用一句話，甚至是一個字就讓Steve留下來，但他愚蠢的驕傲，他的恐懼，讓他選擇不那麼作。他往下迅速俯衝，強風拉扯著他的頭髮，Natasha在他背後更用力抓緊好不被甩下。

Stark大樓起火了。那些金屬生物在大樓裡外鑽出卡車大小的洞。他看見Thor的閃電企圖阻止那些生物留下的痕跡。在最後一秒拉高身體，他降落在頂層公寓的陽台上。一等Natasha從背上下來他立刻讓羽翼變成尖利的匕首。

公寓地上滿是碎玻璃，傢俱也被翻倒，但他沒有看到足以讓蟲子進入的大洞。

「這不是那些東西造成的，」Natasha給了他答案。「這是因為Tony和Steve大打一架。為了你。」

「JARVIS，其他人在哪裡？」Loki開口。

「Stark先生和Thor在第45層。Barton探員和Hulk在地面企圖阻止更多敵人進入大樓裡。他們十分有可能是藉由地鐵通道移動。」

「它們從哪裡來的？」

「我正在嘗試建立它們的行動模式和定位它們的來源。」

Loki轉向Natasha。「你想去哪裡？」

「地面。」

他讓羽毛柔軟後轉身讓Natasha攀住他。往地面的旅程是一趟精準控制的滑翔。降落的力道震碎他腳下的人行道石板，Natasha從他背上俐落離開。Hulk在一旁發出怒吼。他飛回天空，沿著大樓被破壞的痕跡飛著直到看見金色和紅色的金屬裝甲。他從被金屬生物破壞出的大洞飛進建築裡。

第一道讓他跌到地上的攻擊是來自鋼鐵人的斥力砲。

金屬靴子把碎玻璃踩進地毯走到他眼前。即使隔著裝甲，Tony仍然看起來氣炸了。「那一記是為了你是個渾蛋。」然後他轉身。「現在讓你自己有用點。」

「他在哪裡？」Loki一邊爬起來一邊問。

「其中一隻怪蟲打開肚子把他吞進去然後爬走了。」

Thor撞穿室內一面牆壁，撞進了一堆桌子和椅子後終於停住自己。他翻過身抬起頭看向屋裡的其他人。「小心它們的尾巴。」

Loki還來不及回答，一隻金屬蟲子已經從Thor製造的大洞爬進來，它那設計來咬穿鋼鐵的金屬口器開闔著發出聲響。它的表面覆滿金屬，只有腳部尖端微微露出。這隻身上的金屬佈滿鋼鐵人造成的焦痕，還有無疑是拜Mjolnir所賜的一些凹陷。而牠的外表也沒有眼睛或像是感應器的東西讓牠探測獵物在何處。

站在他旁邊的Tony擺出戰鬥姿勢。「非常用力地打中它們是最有效的方式，可是如果你有其它更有效的辦法，快告訴我們。」

出於直覺，Loki解開自知道那支手錶如何感測他的存在之後建立起的屏障。那隻怪蟲立刻轉身，朝他發出一聲嚎叫。他聽見腳下和背後，大群怪蟲發出的金屬傾軋聲。

「有趣。」Loki觀察著。金屬生物帶著新的目的向他們靠近。

「Loki，」Thor握緊Mjolnir。「你有計畫的話，現在就是告訴我們的最好時機了。」

「誰說我有計畫了？」Loki轉身往他飛進來的洞口奔去，跳向空中抓住一道上升氣流。

他轉身看見金屬甲蟲跟著躍出洞口想抓住他。一隻接著一隻，甲蟲從大樓的破洞冒出來然後墜落。Loki低頭往街道看去。Hulk正奮力從從天而降的金屬蟲雨中保護行人，其中一隻趁隙爬到Hulk背上又抓又咬。

把翅膀收緊，Loki往Hulk的方向俯衝。必須抓好時機。

Hulk掙扎著要把金屬蟲抓下他的背，然後Loki的靴子踩上那隻蟲子的護甲，他的翅膀用力刺進蟲子的頭部。金屬被刺穿劃破的聲音尖銳，反作用力震動著他身上每一根骨頭。他感覺到電流沿著他的翅膀流到他身上的陣陣刺痛，還有一股毛髮燒焦的酸味，可能是他的羽毛。

他在Hulk終於扯下那隻蟲子同時跳開，在地上滾了一圈張開羽翼擋在自己身前以防可能的攻擊。蟲子在地上掙扎扭動，但最後它終於完全靜止。

Thor降落在他身邊，伸手幫助他站起身。「所以它們是可以被殺死的。」

「它們會對特別的磁場有反應。」Loki動作僵硬地站直身體。

「所以它們才沒有眼睛嗎？」Thor用鞋尖戳了戳那隻死掉的蟲。

Loki嘆氣，要解釋清楚會浪費太多時間。「沒錯。還有很多隻需要處理，Thor。」

「我們沒有其它能切開它們的武器。」Thor朝Loki的黑色翅膀點了下頭。

「那麼我想我應該要盡快去找下一隻了，對吧？」

Loki望了一圈之後發現，它們沒有立即可見的弱點。大部份甲蟲都因為從高處落下或遇上Mjolnir而受到嚴重損壞，但它們仍然拖著斷腳向他們爬過來。他必須找到抓走Steve的那一隻。

他腳下的地面開始震動，而Loki晚了一瞬間意識到這代表了什麼。

他面前路面的石塊噴起，一隻大蟲從地下隧道竄出。那隻蟲子抬高身體，張開足部，腹部的金屬收起露出一個空洞。甲蟲向他衝來，抓住Loki把他往空洞裡拖去。外面，Thor大喊著他的名字。

他被關在迅速移動的蟲子身體裡，只能勉強分辨它正在往上爬還是往下走，隨著它的動作被甩來甩去。他聽見地鐵在不遠處呼嘯而過的聲音。他沒有試圖脫逃，因為會有這樣關住他的機器道具，表示製作者要它抓住獵物然後返回集合地。他一直假設SHIELD牢房和手錶都是蜈蚣組織的計劃，但是派出由機械關節構成的巨大蜈蚣實在不像是隱身於陰影裡的組織會做的事情。這太過戲劇化，而且傾力攻擊Stark大樓表示這完全是另一個策劃者。

不管怎麼樣，他知道這是找到Steve最有用的方法。

當金屬甲蟲終於停止移動，它再次抬高身體打開腹部甲片讓Loki狼狽地跌出來，重重摔到地上。他呸掉跑進嘴裡的塵土撐起自己，手掌下的地面因為飽受眾多甲蟲的踩踏而堅硬。抓他來到這裡的蟲子退回坑道裡消失身影。他站起身往蟲子離開的反方向走去，一路上他看到更多金屬蜈蚣，但它們全都像是進入了休眠。

盡頭洞穴的陳設可以用陳腔濫調來形容。

有個人坐在一個大型操作臺前，操作臺連接著數個大螢幕，每一個都在播放正在Stark大樓發生的事件新聞。那人從頭到腳被一件寬大的深綠色斗篷覆蓋。

Loki小心翼翼往洞穴內走去，然後他的腳擦過一個硬物，它撞在石頭上發出巨大聲響。低下頭看見了Steve的盾牌，他彎身撿起盾牌套上手臂。他顫慄著回想起被困在自己心靈裡，想要僅憑著一把母親給的匕首和一面Steve的盾牌脫逃的記憶。

「你比較喜歡哪一個名字？」穿著斗篷的人出聲。「Shadowfax還是Loki？」

「要看是誰問了這個問題。」他知道這人是誰，但他還沒找到Steve，他需要再多一點時間。

他終於看見那個熟悉的身影。Steve沒有時間換上制服，還穿著早上那身牛仔褲和T恤。他的金髮上有著血跡和塵土，但他還在呼吸。他沒有意識，整個人被綁在一個奇怪的裝置上，頭部被許多金屬圍繞著。

「我可以叫你Victor嗎？」Loki反問，語氣沉著。「還是你比較喜歡被叫作透視者？」

末日博士笑著轉身看向Loki。「你站錯邊了，Loki。我們都知道你不屬於復仇者。」

Loki輕蔑地回應。「我本來就不屬於復仇者。」他只想盡快到Steve身邊，但他也知道末日博士還沒有完全攤牌。

「然而美國隊長把你放在身邊像是一個鍾愛的寵物，像是一條上了鏈子的狗。」末日博士移動到一個面板前，手伸向螢幕滑過上面的各個話面。「愛是一個弱點。」

Loki對他露出毫無笑意的冷酷微笑。「想必你比我更了解了。」

「不要測試我的耐心。」末日博士低吼。

「我被強迫帶來這裡，你會希望我表現得很有禮貌？」

「我讓你來到這裡是想提供一個交易。」

「我聽過很多交易。我也一個都沒有接受。」Loki往Steve的方向踏了一步，緊緊抓住盾牌。

「如果我跟你說我能把他重新塑造成你夢想中的樣子呢？」末日博士沿著操縱臺走動，披風在他背後揚起。「你能想像嗎？一個沒有滿腦愚蠢理想和滿腦邪不勝正的美國隊長。他會是屬於你的，真正屬於你，但再也不會像他現在這樣。」

Loki定住。重新用_Loki__的_理想塑造Steve這想法讓他感到一陣噁心。

「也許你還想要更多？一些讓這交易更吸引你的東西？」末日博士看向操作臺。「我的創造物能帶來另一個你也許有興趣的人。」

地板開始震動，Loki聽見金屬蜈蚣快速接近的腳步聲。蜈蚣抬高身體，一個被紅色斗篷包著的金髮身影跌出來。Mjolnir掉到地上，震動了整個坑洞。Thor就這樣靜靜倒在地上。

「我很遺憾他有點難說服。」末日博士聽起來十分的開心。

「這就是你的計劃？」Loki嗤之以鼻。「你把我帶來這裡，還有我不喜歡的兄長和一個我根本不愛的凡人。他沒有把我當作寵物留在身邊，_我_才是那個留著他的人。」

末日博士發出失望的聲音搖了搖頭。「現在說謊已為時已晚。你已經用死亡和鮮血清楚表明了你的真心。這次你不能靠玩弄語言逃過。」

「我根本都無法開始和你協商。」Loki保持冷靜。「你還沒有告訴我你如此大費周章是為了要從我這裡得到什麼。」

「這個可悲的星球上沒有誰能和我匹敵。」末日博士坐上一張看起來十分像王位的椅子。「沒有誰值得和我平起平坐，值得我分享野心。但現在也許有一個人。那個人的野心之大可能勝過我，而且擁有我缺少的某些才能。」

「你想提出合夥。」Loki走近操作臺，想更仔細研究。它的表面有著一些明亮的小點，有的移動著有的靜止著。更多小點從螢幕邊緣出現，往中間移動。這就是末日博士監控他的金屬怪物的方法。「所以做為交換，你想讓Steve成為我夢想中的樣子，還有呢？也許你還想就這樣殺掉Thor。」

末日博士不以為意地揮了揮手。「我還沒有在Asgard人身上試驗過這個程序，我不能保證效果。但這也可能會殺了他。」

「一個黑暗版本的戀人和一個黑暗版本的兄長，這就是你提出的交易。」

末日博士點頭。「這是十分慷慨的條件。」

「那麼如果我拒絕呢？」他問。

他知道末日博士在等待攻擊的時機，自己甚至期待著他發出攻擊。無疑他會有反制措施和自認萬無一失的計劃，末日博士並不愚笨也不會手無寸鐵。他一有任何動作可能就會啟動連在Steve身上的裝置然後殺了他。

「真是不幸，」末日博士搖了搖頭。「我本來期望你會看清其中的合理性。」

Loki剛好及時舉起盾牌擋住一道電流，他被撞飛到地上，變得堅硬的羽毛刺進泥地讓他停下翻滾。他必須找到方法阻止末日博士殺死Steve和Thor。又一道電擊把他撞倒。

末日博士從王座站起來，充滿威脅地朝Loki走來。「等我能把你活生生解剖時，第一件要研究的，就是你的羽毛是什麼構成的。」

努力迅速撐起自己，Loki的一隻手摸到了Mjolnir寬大的錘頭，驚訝地感覺一道能量沿著他手臂竄上。他不可置信地瞪向Mjolnir。

Mjolnir回瞪著他。

它並不是擁有智力，但在金屬之中存在著覺知；它有一個純粹的目的，而為了達成那目的它作下了承諾。突然間，Loki明白了為什麼Thor能夠拿起Mjolnir而自己不能。

「我以為在所有人之中，你是唯一能理解的。這世上只有權力和能使用權力的意志。」末日博士低下身，金屬手指緊緊抓住Loki的脖子，把他從地上提起來。「如果你不加入我，那麼你就是我的敵人。但在我殺了你之前，你會看著你的戀人和兄長死在我手上。」末日博士舉起另一隻手，Steve身上的裝置燈號亮起開始運作。

Steve醒來然後開始尖叫。

羽毛穿過金屬和綠色纖維刺進末日博士的手腳，Loki掙扎著想擺脫脖子上的桎梏，隨著他的動作羽毛一次又一次劃下。末日博士怒吼著甩開Loki，往後退了幾步，但他身上的傷並不致命。

Loki掙扎著起身，緊緊抓住盾牌。他努力讓腦中思緒只剩下Steve和盾牌，和他們所代表的意義。他推開自己的懷疑，自己的恐懼，和自己的驕傲。他想著Thor拿給他的那本素描簿，Steve畫的所有他們兩人的圖像。他想著白色的玫瑰花還有Steve為他們兩人建立的家，還有自己被關在蜈蚣組織牢房裡的那幾個月，手裡緊緊抓著一條綠色緞帶。

_ 我知道我不值得_，他一邊想著一邊閉上了眼睛。不請自來的，絕望的淚水滑下他的臉頰。

「也許我應該先解決你。」末日博士咆哮。能量在他準備攻擊時劈啪作想。

「拜託。」Loki低喃，伸出手。_為了__Thor__。為了__Steve__。_

平滑的皮革壓上他的手掌。他沒有多想，立刻收起翅膀躍向半空。盾牌反彈開一道來自末日博士的攻擊，讓它打向旁邊的儀器。

Loki用盡他全身的力量把Mjolnir砸上末日博士的胸口。

世界變成一片白色。

他眨著雙眼，舉起手臂擋住那片光芒。

等他終於適應了光線，他認出自己正在Asgard的王后花園，那棵大梣樹仍然屹立在花園中。四處張望，他發現其他地方一點也不像Asgard。綿延的小山丘上散佈著野花，在那之後是片廣茂的森林，成群唱著歌的小鳥在樹梢跳躍。在更遙遠的地方，他能看見暴風雨雲壟罩著積雪的山峰。

「Loki。」Frigga微笑著，她的金髮反射著明亮的陽光。

「我在哪裡？」Loki走向她一邊問著。

「我就在你最後一次看到我的地方。我一直都在。」她抬起手輕觸他的太陽穴。

他無法相信這個地方的轉變，這裡是如此平靜還充滿陽光，沒有野獸在黑暗中嚎叫。

「黑暗仍然在那裡，夜晚總是會降臨。」

「Mjolnir，」他低聲說著。「母親，它來到我手裡。這怎麼會？」

「因為你是值得的。」

他迅速搖頭否認。「不可能。」

「Loki。」她握住他的雙手。「你用生命對抗的那個怪物，是你深信自己將成為的那個人。」

「我不是Thor。」他堅持己見。

「而你還把自己定位成他的對立。他是白天，你就是夜晚。他擁有誠實，你就學習說謊。」她的雙眼閃爍著淚光。「這段日子，你為了你所愛的戰鬥。不為你自己，不為榮譽或權力或復仇。你奮鬥著想成為更好的人。今天，你成為了那個值得的人，我為你感到驕傲，我的孩子。」

他跪到地上緊緊抱住她雙腿，淚水打濕她的裙子。他的呼吸漸漸平穩下來，他擦掉眼睛殘留著的淚水。他感覺到她的手輕輕摸著自己翅膀而忍不住顫抖。

「你讓它們成為了自己的一部分。」她的語氣溫柔。「但記得這是我給你的最後一份贈禮。」

他抬起頭看向她。「你給了我這對翅膀？為什麼？」

「我希望能讓你在Thor和Asgard之外找到自己。」她微笑著伸出雙手覆住他的臉龐。「現在他們已經完成了任務，如果你想要的話，它們可以留在你身上。」

「你可以…你可以把它們拿走？」他結巴著問。

「我可以，如果這是你希望的。」

他再次把臉埋進她身上，緊緊抱著她。他知道自己沒辦法再久留了，他能感覺到外面的世界正在拉扯著他。

下一瞬間她就消失了，而他醒來面對的是刺眼光線和刺耳雜音。他的耳朵嗡嗡作響，每個聲音都像是透過厚厚一層水傳到他耳裡。然後他全身上下都痛得要命。

「Loki，撐住。」Steve的臉模糊地充滿他的視野。他的一邊臉上和頭髮沾到了血。

「Steve。」Loki感覺到Steve握住自己的手。

「不要起來，就這樣躺著。」

「對不起。」他低喃。

Steve低下身給了他一個堅定的吻。「好好休息，晚點再談好嗎？一切都會沒事的。」

Loki點頭然後閉上眼睛。如果Steve說沒事，那麼他會相信他。接下來他聽見了Thor的聲音，還有其他人的聲音也加入。

_ 我再也不要碰那支受詛咒的錘子_，這是他失去意識前想的最後一件事。

＊＊

Steve在床邊留了一張紙條，Loki如果醒來就會知道去哪裡找他。他覺得有些焦躁，身上還因為被末日博士的鐵蟲晃來晃去而有些僵硬。

室外的空氣有些冰涼，日落晚霞剛要開始把天空染成火紅。他在屋頂邊緣坐下凝望著城市，雙腳懸盪在半空。在這個距離，他只能勉強看見Stark大樓外的鷹架。

他聽見頂樓門打開的聲音已是薄暮時刻，緩慢的腳步聲朝他走來。他看著Loki在他旁邊放下兩個酒杯和一瓶葡萄酒，然後用僵硬的動作坐到酒瓶旁。微風吹動著他的羽毛。

Steve從沒有看過Loki如此平和的表情。他接過酒杯，抬高酒杯輕碰Loki手裡的那杯。「敬又一天。」

「和又一個夜晚。」Loki輕啜一口後把酒杯放在雙腿間。

Loki看起來有想要告訴他一些事，所以Steve等待，慢慢喝著酒，觀賞白天的最後一道光線消逝。

「我殺了Abomination，」Loki終於開口。「還有其他人。」

「我知道。」

「我不會期待你了解或是…」Loki停下話頭轉向Steve。「Stark說的？」

Steve搖頭。「我希望不是，但我想我一直知道那只能是你。」

「喔。」

「我比較喜歡你…不作那些事。你知道我會這麼說，但我還是必須說出來。」

「我可以停手。」Loki說著，但他的語氣帶著不確定。

「我不是要你連自我防衛都不行。但是如果你想要戰鬥，我希望你是和我一起，站在我身邊。」Steve的視線仍然放在城市。

「我還假裝成你。」

「Tony有告訴我這件事。這可能還蠻有用處的。」Steve瞥向Loki。「SHIELD的簡報會議無聊到不行。」Loki震驚的表情太值得了，Steve放棄繼續板著一張臉笑出來。「不要再瞞著我假扮成我，可以嗎？」

Loki舉起酒杯和Steve敬酒。「可以。」

他們又安靜地坐了一會兒。星星在城市的明亮燈光下開始隱約出現。

Steve想現在輪到自己了。「我看見你拿起Mjolnir，我一開始覺得那沒什麼所以就告訴Thor了。」他看見Loki瑟縮一下，手掌拍上額頭。

「他要不可理喻了。」Loki低喃。

「沒錯。」Steve滿是同情地同意。Thor已經開始不可理喻了。他為了Mjolnir在Loki需要時讓他拿著這件事樂不可支。「他第一件事就是告訴全Asgard。」

Loki痛苦地呻吟。「我要大受歡迎了。」

「非常。」

「後來…後來是怎麼結束的？」

「嗯，你用Mjolnir打中末日博士之後，一股爆發的能量把你打暈。Thor打穿坑洞上方，弄出一個出口把我們都拉出去。其他人後來都趕來了。等他們發現你的翅膀能切開那些金屬外殼，Clint就拿出用你的羽毛做的弓箭大開殺戒。也許逮到機會他就會跟你要更多羽毛。」Steve放下酒杯又倒了一些酒。

「末日博士呢？」

「我們找到他的幾塊盔甲，但沒有身體。他會再出現的，雖然可能要花點時間。」

Loki慢慢地喝酒，每喝一口便放下酒杯輕輕搖動。「我說的那些話…我之前跟你說的那些事情…它們很殘酷而且全都是謊話。」

Steve費盡全身力氣才讓自己坐在原處。他想要抱住Loki然後吻他吻得喘不過氣，但他只是靜靜坐著等待。

「我不能失去你，」Loki一口氣說出接下來的話。「我做出那些事情…我害怕你不會平安回來，會在外面被殺害。我以為如果…如果我殺掉足夠多的你的敵人，他們…他們就會停手。你就能夠安全了。」他低下頭，就這樣過了幾分鐘沒再開口，他已經說完所有必須說的話。

這不是Steve之前希望聽到的，但他想這樣也就_足夠_了。

「那麼這代表甚麼意思呢？」他問。「Mjolnir回應你。Thor有試著解釋，但聽起來不太合理。」

Loki露出小小的微笑。「那不是我本來以為的。我本來認為是關於力量，但不是，」他的聲音變得沙啞。「那是關於愛。願意毫無恐懼地去愛。毫無保留，全心全意付出你的一切，然後全然接受為此而來的結果。」

Steve緊緊抓住Loki的手。「那是不是代表你…我是說，你當然會愛Thor，他是你的哥哥然後──」

「我愛你，Steve Rogers。」Loki顫抖著深吸一口氣，翻過手腕把兩人的手指繞在一起。他們就這樣牽手坐在頂樓，凝望城市好長一段時間。

「是我母親，」Loki突然開口。「她給了我這對翅膀。」

「它們很漂亮。」Steve第一千次這麼讚美。

Loki微笑。「對，它們很美。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻到東京漫展和Tom的合照，被振作了精神！！


End file.
